This invention relates to a package for use in the microwaving of cookable items, such as popcorn, other food products, or other substances, and more specifically pertains to a polymer formed package which is held into closure, in the tubular form, through the application of paper means at the location of its formed manufacturer'joint, so as to assure that the packaged remains in its folded integrity even after prolonged exposure to microwave energy during heating of its contained food or other product.
A wide variety of packages have been developed for use in conjuction with a microwave cooker, but most of these packages have been formed of either paper, or related fibrous products, or a combination of paper and glassine or other polymer liners which are laminated together so that the paper maintains an exterior exposure, to the microwave energy, while the interior of the bag has exposure to the internal polymer liner, such as polyethylene or other polyester liner, which has the tendency to effectively prevent moisture or grease transfer, or wicking, through prolonged exposure to the food product or other substance that is contained therein. Such packages have normally performed well for their intended purpose, with the exception that there is always the likelihood that should the paper bag be exposed too excessively to microwave energy, there is a tendency to cause its scorching, or even burning, if precise times are not established for the control of exposure of the microwave energy during a cooking process. In the alternative, the paper packages which are lined with a polymer film, generally have a tendency to break at their marginal seams, or at the manufacturer's joint, due to the ineffectiveness of any adhesive to hold the package or bag into its closed condition, particularly when subjected to the heat of the microwave energy during performance of a heating procedure.
Patents of the foregoing type are generally disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,574, and also in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337. Other United States patents disclosing various types of packages for food, even some of which may be used for microwaving conditions, are shown in the patent to Barnes, et al, No. 2,865,768, and in U.S. Pat Nos. 4,596,713.
Other United States patents disclosing various types of packages used in the process of microwave cooking include the the U.S. Pat. to Colman, No. 2,673,806; the U.S. Pat. to Draper No. 3,689,291; the U.S. Pat. to Hohl, No. 2,189,174; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,284; U.S. Pat. No. No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,554; U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,215; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,760; U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,048; U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,952; U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,746; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,302; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,045; U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,487; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,449; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,674; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,504; U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,446; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,554; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,164.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this current invention to provide a microwavable package, substantially formed of a polymer material, and which has the attributes of affording both resistance against absorption of the food product or its moisture into the bag structure, either during storage, applied cooking, or subsequent to heating, while at the same time, providing a moisture barrier against either the entrance of moisture into the bag, or its escape therefrom, while likewise maintaining its closed integrity, even along its manufacturer's joint, and even after prolonged exposure to the heat of microwave energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a foldable package which is fabricated substantially of polymer-like material or liners, either as a singular liner of material, or a lamination of such, and which is completely transparent in appearance, so that its contained food or other product is substantially clear to view during storage, and also while it is being microwaved during cooking.
Another object of this invention is to provide a package for use during microwave cooking and which can have printed indicia applied thereon for the identification of its contents and for advertising of its product, in order to enhance the aesthetics and salability of its contained product.
A further object of this invention is to provide a folded package, substantially, if not completely, formed of polymer formed liner material, and which can be folded into the type of package that is free standing, during display or application, and during usage, or even if subsequently employed as a left-overs container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folded package which may be heat sealed along its upper margin, during closure, but which when exposed to the internal pressures generated during microwave cooking can be of the self-opening style.
Another object of this invention is to provide a microwavable package which is disposable, or of the throw-away type.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.